Communication networks allow network devices to communicate between each other. A communication network can connect these network devices to facilitate sending and receiving of communication among these interconnected devices. Communication protocols define the format and rules for exchanging communication using such a communication network. Some communication networks use physical cables for these connections. Furthermore, there are additional network devices that facilitate communication between network devices that are included on different portions of a larger communication network. These additional network devices can provide routing functionality that can route communication from a network device on one network portion to another network device on another network segment.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the invention are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.